


The Girl on the Bus

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dreams, Flashbacks, Gen, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught his arm and looped her own through it.</p><p>"You look like death." She commented in a sweet voice.</p><p>"Thanks," Philip rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Are you sleeping alright?"</p><p>-</p><p>Philip can't sleep because of strange dreams. A girl on his bus helps the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got so much writers block for this part, and I got caught writing other things. Anyway, enjoy!

He dreamed of girls in parchment dresses with parasols and secret smiles. He dreamed of little boys who ran around with their curly hair tied back with silk ribbons. He dreamed of candle wax and ink and smoke and blood.

He dreamed of someone counting in French, someone softly guiding his fingers over the piano keys, someone begging him to stay alive.

He dreamed of page after page of betrayal, he dreamed of large dark eyes that meant the world to him.

He dreamed of poetry and anger and gloved hands clutching his own.

He woke in a sweat.

Reassured himself that it was all dreams, after all.

-

Angelina gave him funny looks over her cereal the next morning. Trying to catch his eye, with curiosity and confusion in her gaze.

Philip ignored her. School was starting up after Winter break again and he didn't want to be late for the bus.

"Hurry up, Ange, or we'll be walking." She stuck her tongue out at him as he put his bowl in the sink and kissed their mother on the cheek, his backpack hanging over one shoulder.

"Have a good day," she told them, as Angelina followed suit and put her bowl in the sink, twining her scarf around her neck.

"Will do," she replied and followed him out onto the snowy porch.

Philip walked down the drive with purpose and he heard Angelina's footsteps in the snow drifts.

She caught his arm and looped her own through it.

"You look like death." She commented in a sweet voice.

"Thanks," Philip rolled his eyes.

"Are you sleeping alright?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Angelina snorted. "Philip, you look like you haven't slept in weeks. What's going on?"

The main road was in sight now, and Philip prayed the bus hadn't gone past yet.

"I've been having dreams." He told her and looked over at her. Her large brown eyes were looking at him expectantly. He tried to quell the feeling that she'd given him this look before. But - not her.

"Dreams?" They'd reached the main road and walked a few steps to the bench.

"Yeah. Really vague, choppy. And I can't remember half of it."

Angelina furrowed her brow, stuffing her gloved hands in her pockets. "What about the other half?"

"Like I said, it's all vague images that don't make sense." He heard the sound of the bus's engine and stood.

"What kind of images?"

What kind of images? Like a handkerchief, handed to him by a delicate hand. Like the view over a girl's shoulder as she kissed his cheek. Like the view of the hand he couldn't move clutching the handkerchief as people leaned over him, with tears in their eyes.

The bus door opened and Angelina climbed in, immediately being greeted by her friends. Philip climbed on after her and found himself tripping before he'd started up the aisle.

Those who'd seen it happen, laughed and returned to their conversations.

Except for one girl who looked at him with worried eyes. She held her hand out to him and helped him up onto the seat next to her.

"Theodora." She said. "My name is Theodora. What's yours?"

"Philip. Thanks."

Theodora smiled.

And Philip stared.

Looked away when he realised he was being rude.

Didn't understand why she looked so familiar.

-

"You told your father?" He yelled, and she crossed her arms, after throwing her parasol to the side. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're an irrational, impulsive, ass and you're going to get yourself killed!" She yelled back.

He scoffed, and sneered at her. "So the minute I do something distasteful, you run off to daddy!"

She turned and slapped him. Philip touched his cheek, knowing it was going red.

"Don't ever insinuate that I am totally dependant on my father ever again. Or you may just find yourself writing your goddamn poetry without a 'muse'!" Her chest rose and fell behind her corset in her anguish. "You are going to get yourself killed carrying on like this! You have the whole street talking."

"Why did you tell him?" He asked her quietly. She crossed her arms again, and he watched her shoulders fall.

"Because I care about you. I told him because I knew if I did, you'd have at least a little protection. Do you even have any pistols?"

Philip shook his head.

"Do you have a second?"

"Yes."

"Why did you even challenge him to a duel in the first place?"

"He insulted my father, publicly."

She scoffed. "Seriously? Some guy decides to drag bad shit out into the spotlight like some sort of encore for a shitty act, and you decide he should answer for his words with his life?"

Philip licked his lips and avoided her gaze.

"You're so thick."

She touched his arm lightly, her gloved hand placed gently on his bicep. "Philip, promise me that whatever happens in the morning, you'll do what's smart. Promise me that whatever advice your father gives you, you'll do what's in your best interests. Promise that I'll see you alive and well tomorrow."

He looked into her eyes, and saw her holding back tears. She looked away from him.

"I promise," he said quietly.

She smiled and he pulled her into his arms.

She sighed lightly, her cheek pressed against his throat. They stood that way for a moment before she pulled away, wiping her eyes. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and crossed the room for her parasol.

"I need to go. I have things to arrange, things to set up, you know how the ladies are." He watched her wipe her eyes again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

She chuckled and put her hat back in place.

"I know." Her face turned solemn, dark eyes serious. She held out her hand, her handkerchief dangling from two fingers. "Take this. As a - token of sorts. As a promise that you'll be the one to give it back to me."

Philip took it from her. She smiled lightly, and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Philip."

He watched her exit. "Goodbye, Theodosia."

-

Philip woke in a tangle of sheets, face wet with tears, hand clutching his t-shirt, over his heart.

Theodosia.

-

Angelina have him funny looks over breakfast and he ignored her. He kissed his mother on the cheek before exiting the house. He walked with long strides to the bus stop, with Angelina following behind him, calling for him to slow down.

She collapsed on the bench beside him. "What...was...that...about?" She gasped, her breaths coming out in visible huffs. Her nose was pink in the cold. "Why...are...you...so...damn...eager...for...school?"

"Why does it matter?" He said, deliberately avoiding her question.

"You...look worse...than yesterday. What happened? Have a dream that actually made sense?"

"For once." Philip replied briskly as the bus came into view.

He stood and she followed suit. "What was it about?" Angelina asked.

Philip could see her through the window of the bus.

"A girl."

Philip got on the bus while Angelina spluttered confusedly behind him.

Theodora watched him with wide eyes and he sat down beside her immediately.

"I-" Philip didn't know what to say to her. She looked like she'd seen what he'd seen.

"You never gave it back to me." She told him quietly.

"Theodosia," he breathed as everything came flowing back, and the second he touched her hand, he knew it was her.

Philip swallowed thickly and looked into her dark eyes. They could almost be standing in his houses parlour, arguing about a childish duel. But that had been years ago.

"I'm so sorry," Philip told her and she laughed as a tear left her eye.

"Fucking finally," Theodosia laughed.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that roller coaster. Anyways, please leave a comment and a kudos, and find me on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
